The Black Dog of Nazarik (English)
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Casuality is an incomprehensible and capricious force, creates war, sows death, creates peace or donates life. A chain of endless events that will never stop and that chain will now unite the destinies of the Black Swordsman ... and The Great Lord of Nazarik
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Very good to all, my dear public. Here his friend Devil bringing you the translation of this story from Spanish to English.**

**Sorry if I've been missing, I'll explain later**.

* * *

Perhaps the world in which we live is governed by some entity, some transcendental law as the Hand of God that governs the destiny of men. And the decisions we believe to make freely are only predestined facts.

Berserk - 1997

* * *

Currently the Re-Estize Kingdom is in a state of political disorder and civil unrest, literally dividing the country between two factions fighting for power. The Royalty Faction and the Nobility Faction.

But, since that wasn't enough, a criminal group called "Eight Fingers" has been calling the kingdom from within. Many of the nobility and royalty are related to them, some voluntarily, others used simply as mere tools.

That is why the Third Princess Renner is trying a structural reform of the Kingdom, an effort that earned her the nickname of "Golden Princess". Although most of her attempts were frustrated by the nobles.

But despite that, she continues to do her best for the kingdom. That's why she entrusted a special task to a group of adventurers called, "The Blue Rose".

They had reached the princess's ears about some peculiar movements ... inside the forest.

"Come on, it doesn't take that long to get there" Said a blond woman dressed in armor with some decorations based on pink colors. On top of that she had a blue rose on her head.

Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, that's her name. And next to her were her entire team of Adamantite-class adventurers.

"Remember me why are we here." A woman said, if she was a woman, a tall and strong looking female, named Gagaran, dressed in heavy violet armor and a war hammer as a weapon.

"You really are a muscle mass" Said a short woman dressed in a black cape and a white mask, which she looked at Gagaran. "We are here to investigate a cave that belongs to the 8 fingers at the request of the princess" she explained

"Thanks for the reminder, ya lil' rascal" Garagan replied to the masked girl named Evileye.

She responded with a small grunt.

"Quit fighting you both" Lakyus said not in a demanding tone, rather as a sister would do. "Tia and Tina should return right away" The leader of the Blue Roses had sent the twins to get ahead to take a look on the task of finding traps, they could detect them or if there was some kind of ambush.

A crack in the branches alerted Lakyus and the others. The leader drew her sword, a blue and good-sized sword, Kilineiram, the Demon Sword.

But after a few seconds a pair of blond twins dressed in killer/ninjas equipment appeared.

Lakyus put her weapons down with a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that" The leader said when she saw the other members of her team.

"I'm sorry" Tia said.

"What did you find?" Evileye asked.

"There are no trades of an ambush, we find a cave that seems to have been used recently" Tina said.

Evileye nodded. Garagan also came to ask.

"Anything else we should know?" she asked.

Tia looked at Lakyus

"We found traces of dried blood" Tia told her leader.

She frowned and decided to step fast.

Within a few minutes they reached what appeared to be a large space in the forest, there was what appeared to be a large cave, and a rather deep one. Enough to see only darkness inside indicating that someone could easily hide inside.

Tina was the first to enter, if something happened, she and her sister would have a better chance of retreating and attracting out enemies where the rest of the group could help them fight them.

Both entered the cave using the light that entered from the mouth of the cave, but soon reached a curve where the sunlight from the outside was no longer able to reach. They should have stopped and returned with the others, but they could see boxes and other items, which prompted them to continue.

"I'm going to light a torch." One of them said as she picked up a stick and prepared a small spell of fire that burned the tip of the object.

**BURN***

It was a flash that illuminated the cave.

Both froze for a thousandth of a second, their eyes opened with sudden anticipation when they spotted in a corner of the cave a figure covered with a black cape that saw them with a single tired eye.

Both quickly jumped back and tried to get out of the cave without even worrying to look back, more important was regrouping. They left the cave and assumed a fighting stance in front of the mouth of the cave alerting their companions.

"What happened? Did you find something?" Lakyus asked.

"Enemy" Tia replied taking a fight stance

That was more than enough for the Blue Rose team to get into fight formation.

Within a few seconds they began to hear a few steps followed by the characteristic jingle of metal against metal, an armor along with its bearer's weapons, perhaps a mass due to the heavy sound.

Lakyus squeezed the handle of her sword tightly, preparing herself while internally wondering what was inside that cave and the number of men there.

All the adventurers tensed when a figure was visible through the entrance.

"By the order of the Princess, no one can pass cross these lands with impunity!" Lakyus said stepping forward and pointing his gun at him. "Declare your business, stranger, or face all the power of the Blue Rose Team!"

From the depths of the cave a very large and imposing man emerged measuring 2.09 meters (6'8 feet-tall) showing a very black hair with a white strand on his front hair. Dressed in a cloak as dark as the night itself, the garment that covered most of his being from his large chest to his metallic boots of the same color, only his left arm being uncovered, and what could be the handle of a sword on his back.

His face was brick and brute looking but somewhat tired, he had a scar on his nose and his right eye was closed, unlike the left that looked at them with annoyance.

"Well, seems like even trying to take a nap is becoming harder nowadays" The man said, unaffected by the fact that they were pointing at him with several weapons.

"Identify yourself!" Lakyus shouted. "Are you a member of the 8 Fingers or not?!"

"8 Fingers?" the armored man asked intrigued by that name. "I think you mean the guys that were inside the cave. I'm just a traveler who spent the night in a cave."

"I could hear the sound of your armor; you carry too many weapons to be just a mere traveler" Evileye remarked with a very distrustful tone of voice.

Lakyus give a sharp glare at the man, not letting her guard down from even a moment, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. If he was really being sincere, he was innocent, or as innocent as he can be by ending a group of bandits in cold blood.

"Tia, Tina" the leader shouted her order without taker her eyes off the stranger. "Find clues"

They both nodded and crossed next to the man with their guard up, waiting for any sign of attack, but he didn't even look at them when they passed him.

"I'm looking for a certain someone" He said suddenly calling the attention of the three remaining Blue Roses. "Maybe one of you might have seen her."

At that moment the man began to move under his cloak looking for something under his pockets. The adventurers prepared in case they try to do something in the least so they can act.

But that changed when he opened the right side of his cloak revealing a large and muscular arm full of scars, and in his hand a rolled parchment which felt worn despite the care with which he treated it.

Evileye for her side noticed for a second the different knives and bags that he had in his belt, he could easily go against a group of low-level adventurers, this only made her distrust this mysterious man even more.

Garagan took the scroll carefully and unwrapped it, there was a drawing of a brunette woman with black hair, quite pretty.

"She's pretty." Garagan said. "Did she got lost? Are you trying to find her?"

"That's right" The figure responded. "We end up separated, when some retards tried to rob us a few days ago."

Garagan passed the drawing to Lakyus and is studying it.

"Unfortunately, we haven't seen her" Said the blonde woman with the blue sword. "But I could ask in the Adventurer's Guild about her"

The man seemed interested in that.

"Adventurer's Guild?" he asked.

"Hey, don't tell me you don't know what an Adventurer's Guild is?" Garagan asked something astonished, everyone knew what it was.

The subject shook his head in negation.

"We don't have that, at least not where we come from" It was his answer.

"Where are you from?" Lakyus asked before returning the parchment and there she realized something. "Oh, I think you haven't told us your name."

"_**Guts.**_" It was the simple answer. "You could say I'm from Midland."

This seemed to surprise all three.

"Midland is crossing the sea for almost 8 full days, is basically another continent" Lakyus said astonished by this encounter. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's say that, that place it's not safe for anyone anymore" This was a clear lie, never before was the battlefield a safe place, but at least in those situations he just had to take care of himself.

The truth is that he had heard that in this continent almost everyone practiced magic and that had given him hope that they could cure Casca here. But likewise a greater fluctuation of magic could easily be a sign of a greater amount of Apostles.

"I heard some of that." mentioned Evileye. "I heard that right now there is a civil war against another country."

The raven did not respond but a growl escaped his throat from the obvious discomfort of that comment, not only was that, the new king of Midland was making many ... changes, even changing the name of the kingdom.

Luckily for everyone, the twins returned from inside the cave.

"5 bodies."

"Boxes with loot and other valuable items, possibly stolen, they're intact." Tina said. "The loot was intact and unharmed, can't say the same about the bandits" she discreetly looked at the hilt protruding from the Guts cape.

"I see." Lakyus said. Somewhat uncomfortable about the fact that the twins said, so far Guts had seemed someone, so to speak, decent and wanted to believe it was in self-defense.

She looked at the man once more.

"We thank you for taking care of those lowlifes." The leader praised. "On behalf of the Blue Rose we thank you. If you want, we can tell the guild about your missing wife."

He nodded and gave a grunt of approval, but before he could say goodbye, he shook his head beyond the blonde.

"Is there anyone else coming here?" Guts asked.

"Towards here?" Lakyus asked tilting her head before realizing what he meant. "You mean ...?!"

"Lakyus!" Tia shouted in a worrying tone. "We have a problem."

"Everyone! Get on your fighting stances!" Shout the blonde leader.

Soon, emerging from the edge of the forest on the other side of the hill were a large number of people, armed to the teeth, with their cold and hard eyes directed towards this small group.

"Shit, there are many." Gagaran cursed angrily.

The smallest girl cursed and said.

"Lakyus, I should do 'that', now." Evileye commented. "There are too many."

"No, Evileye! Not yet!" Lakyus said. "You know what dwells in this sword! We cannot allow two negative energies to merge to form a dark confluence!"

"Damn you, you and your damn sword!" She said annoyed. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

The group of warriors constantly approached until they stayed a few meters away from the adventurers, from there came two specific people.

A large brown-skinned man with an open vest showing his muscles, he had no hair but had animal tattoos on various parts of the body.

And the second was a man dressed in elegant clothes riding a horse. Lakyus knew perfectly well that he was not a royal nobleman, unlike the clothes he wore that were extremely expensive.

"Then those are the bosses." Tia said clicking her tongue.

The man with the tattoos looked at each one and laughed wholeheartedly.

"You have been quite mischievous, "Blue Rose" Said in a sincere tone. "I respect your skill as warriors, your reputation as heroic adventurers, but certainly not your willingness to look at deep and dark places, where your eyes were not destined to see."

Everyone moved preparing for battle and hoping for the worst

"Do you think it's just what you did in recent months? No, many people in your Kingdom are interrupting valuable business, I would hang you just by touching them." Then he put on a challenging smile. "Your little princess cannot prevent the King from banishing you, or even executing you, didn't you know?"

"Who are they?" Guts asked.

"They are members of the 8 Fingers." Tina replied. "A criminal group that moves the threads of the kingdom from the shadows."

"They probably have a lot of contacts and media." Guts thought out loud.

He stepped forward and positioned himself in the midst of adventurers and thugs. They raised their weapons in preparation, but were stopped by the hand of the one sitting on the horse.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I know you are obviously not with them."

Guts said nothing as he pulled out the scroll, threw it at the subject of the tattoos.

"I'm looking for this girl." He said.

The tattoo man unrolled the scroll and looked at it.

"What would you be willing to do to find her?" Asked the one mounting the horse.

"Anyything." Guts answered without an iota of doubt.

"Even if I ask you to eliminate Blue Rose?" he asked with a small but sinister smile while looking at the group.

The aforementioned were strained and prepared in case of treason; the odds were not in their favor.

The horseman took the scroll from the other subject and looked at it carefully before putting on a perverted smile.

"It's a shame that I didn't find her before, I probably would have had a good time with her or Coco Doll would have sold her." He said with a smile. "But if I find her, I'll let you know ..."

At that moment Guts brought his right hand to the pommel of his sword, prepared for battle and to end the adventures if they asked for it, it would not be the first time he had his hands dirty.

But the next comment filled with fury the only eye of the swordsman.

"Maybe a few days later, hahaha."

Everything happened so fast ... that not even the adventurers could have stopped the stream of blood that shot skyward.

**SLASH!**

**CLANG!**

In less than a second a wake of guts and blood was watered by the area when the upper half of the man was thrown into the air along with the head of the steed that fell to the ground with a last whinny.

As fast as it happened, the sword struck the ground generating a small curtain of dust that concealed the weapon, but still it is cracked and I leave the ground under its own weight.

The horse's inert body and its rider staggered for a moment before the animal's trembling legs fell under its own weight with a sound soaked with blood.

Guts turned his sword out of the blood and human disposals to rest on his shoulder, it was like watching a titan emerge from the earth and stand tall on the mortals ... it was there when Blue Rose and all the soldiers saw it.

_**That thing was too big to be called a sword. Too big, too thick, too heavy and rough. It looked more like a big piece of iron.**_

"Ah..."

The brains of the soldiers seemed to have not yet recorded what had just happened, even those that were covered by blood.

But when they did...

"AHHHH!"

The lack of control and fear had been sown in their ranks causing the most susceptible to panic. Internally Guts saw them as a bunch of girls, barely if they were mercenaries.

"You're going to pay for that!" Shouted the tattoo man while they his fist started shining.

Guts didn't care, he didn't care who was in his way. This was just another battle on his way to accomplish his goal, in the back of his mind a canine smile with sharp teeth emerged.

He swung his sword in the direction of the thug, but to the amazement of the Blue Roses and some soldiers this achievement stopped the sword even though it was dragged by the thrust of it.

"Ja!" he laughed in defiance. "You will need more than that!"

His animal tattoos were shining as his strength increased, every time one turned on, he recited a kind of spell until finally they were all on, his strength was increasing beyond limits.

But only his strength, _not his skin._

In that the swordsman showed his other hand, an orthopedic hand made of pure iron that arrived shortly before the elbow.

Guts pointed to the subject's face right between the eyes. Zero looked at him confused until he saw the crazed swordsman's smile and how he was holding a string with his teeth.

_Click_

**BOOOOOM!**

The low hand revealing a hidden compartment, there came a cannon ball in an explosion that generated a lot of smoke. The force of the cannon was ideal for the second movement of the swordsman who, using the impulse of the cannon made a turn with his sword to cut this combat monk in half.

The cannonball continued until it crashed into a tree, resulting was half the area being set on fire by residual gunpowder. While the new corpse fell to the ground while its guts spilled into a pool of several fluids, its head shattered by the impact of the cannon being taken at such short distance, made a complete mess, with his gray matter and other fluids and shattered skull parts all over the place.

His death was so sudden that even the dude's tongue still had spasms of life that slowly faded.

"_**Now..."**_

All allies and enemies tensed when the black swordsman slowly turned, until they could see his shadowed expression, only let them see his chaotic demented smile, as the burning environment behind him decorated his monstrous aura, making him look even more menacing and hellish.

"_**Who will tell me what I want?"**_

* * *

We are in the city of E-Rantel. A city heavily protected by soldiers and adventurers, since the famous adventurer's guild was established here.

And leaving this building we can see a woman with raven hair dressed in a brown cape and an equipment of adventurers of good level. She is Nave for the adventurous, and Naveral Gamma for the Nazarik.

She and Momon had finished a relatively difficult mission for the adventurers, just a warm up for the two of them.

"Humm?" Nave asked when he heard a strange sound in one of the alleyways of the city.

Normally she wouldn't bother about anything related to "insects" or human beings as they were called. But in this case she could feel a force that was pulling her in that direction as if something were guiding her hand and her nose.

"Ugha hum."

To Nave's surprise, even if she didn't show it, she found a dark-skinned human woman with black hair, dressed in a simple brown dress, said dress looking more like a bunch of rags.

This human was playing with a stray cat emitting gurgling and sounds similar to that of a baby. For a moment the brunette wondered if she had found a "special" human as they called them ... But that thought remained in the background when she looked more closely and felt a kind of attraction to a brand.

A mark that looked like an open wound, the base was a split rhombus, whose sides extended and formed another split rhombus that didn't close completely, the simple fact that this mark had any effect on it indicated that it was extremely strong, a curse.

One she had never seen or felt.

"This might get Lord Ainz's interests." she said.

* * *

**Devil: AND CUT**

**Well, well, well… that's the end of the first chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and the next translation will come out in a few days when I finish my last exam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Very good to all my dear audience, here TheDevilZero bringing you the update of this translation.**

**Now with the reviews ...**

**Daniel-Palacio: Yes, that story is mine too and thanks.**

**Guest: Here it is.**

**Kaiju -O Danny: I'll try to bring it over once I'm done with my other fandoms affairs.**

**Guest: Thanks, bro.**

**nofirekiller123: Thank you, here is the continuation.**

**TechnicalJoker: At your command.**

**Guest: More or less ... now.**

**Well that's it for now and see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown is the Supreme Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a huge and beautifully ornamented building inside, and the creator of Pandora's Actor. He is considered the highest of the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings, the only one left in the grave.

An Undead that measures two meters in height devoid of any type of skin and organs.

He tends to mainly wear a jet-black formal dress adorned with gold and violet trim. When he had no clothes, his entire body is made up solely of his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanates a sense of dread.

He had an addiction to collecting magic items and unlike his servants and minions in Nazarick, he doesn't hate humans.

That is why the image in front of him seemed extremely curious. Standing in front of her desk where she currently sat, was Naberal Gamma accompanied by a human with tanned skin and dark-brown hair.

"Naberal Gamma ..." Ainz said with his voice dripping with power in every syllable he spelled. "Who is this human?"

The Pleiade did not flinch at the question, her master was within his rights to ask the reason why she had brought her. And she would give it to him, clearing up her throat a little. She replied to the Supreme Being; if she wasted another second of his valuable time.

"Lord Ainz, I met this human when I returned from the guild after completing your errand. I know it doesn't seem like much, but please look at it carefully."

Ainz buzzed in thought for a few moments before complying with the simple request, he leaned forward from his chair to take a closer look at the human and when he did so an enigmatic glow appeared in his eyes.

There were little spirits surrounding the girl, she being ignorant of everything that looked impressed all over the place, they were too small to be a nuisance, but they were still there. And not only that, she possessed an aura that caused him interest, almost a strange feeling.

But since his body suppressed his emotions and also his impulses, he could hardly feel something from an external cause, that's why it was so strange that something like that made him feel.

Ainz got up from his seat and walked over to take a closer look at the young woman. She of course felt uncomfortable and tried to run to the point that she tried to scream just to be in his presence, but as expected Naberal kept her off despite the meaningless complaints that came from her groaning.

"Intriguing." Undead said.

It was during one of the young woman's struggles that her dress moved and Ainz saw a mark on her chest.

It looked like a divided rhombus whose sides extended to the point of forming a second rhombus but without touching it along with a central line and each of these with 3 small points.

"It looks like a brand made for cattle" he thought. "Is she a slave?"

The young woman's gaze met the empty basins of the Undead.

There, the Supreme Being saw an innocence worthy of an infant, but it seemed so false, empty, as if something had been taken from her.

Rather, a manipulation.

"Demiurgus." Ainz called suddenly, his voice being heard all over the room, maybe even outside of it. But actually, he was calling the aforementioned one-way ace. "Come, there is something I want you to see."

After that, he turned to sit back in his seat while doing it in an incredibly cool way that demonstrated all his power.

In less than a minute a new person entered the room.

"Excuse the delay, Lord Ainz." He mentioned a pointed-eared tanned skinned man dressed in a red striped business suit along with what appeared to be a metallic tail.

All this accompanied by an enigmatic smile and glasses.

"To what do I owe the honor ..." The words died in Demiugus's mouth when he looked at the newcomer.

A primordial feeling was born from the bottom of his being, something he had never felt before. An intoxicating sensation that ran from the base of his spine and clouded his brain, was the irresistible need to end this person.

Something was calling him, to murder, to devour everyone like her ... each and every one who bears the mark of sacrifice, the marked.

The sacrifice!

**SKINT**

The fingers on Demiugus's hands lengthened until they became claws that almost touched the floor, the veins in his neck and head swelled throbbing to the point that they looked like they were going to explode. His legs flexed, ready to launch forward ...

**"Demiurgus!" **Ainz said aloud as he slammed his closed fist on his desk.

The aforementioned froze a second before shaking his head like a rabid animal, he finally blinked behind his glasses a couple of times before regaining his composure and getting back to normal.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Ainz! I don't know what happened to me." Demiurgus said as he knelt down in an attempt to apologize. "Please do not restrain yourself in imparting a fair punishment."

But the Undead raised its hand to stop it.

"It's fine, nothing happened that we regret, it is I who should apologize, it was I who exposed them to something new without having investigated it further." Ainz answered from his chair.

Internally he was reproaching himself, but he had no idea of the possible effects of that brand, he intuits that it could have an effect that attracted the attention of certain beings to her, but now he understood that these beings were demons.

That mark attracted demons, or at least he hoped so.

"Please stop, Lord Ainz. I am not worthy of such words; it was my fault for having fallen under the effect of this human."

The Undead nodded knowing that it was better to leave him like that, now he would rather focus his energies on the investigation rather than apologizing. It could be useful in some way or at least determine the scope of the like.

"As you will see she has something that makes me curious, I want you to discover everything." Ainz ordered.

The demon bowed as a sign of accepting the mission. Now he had to focus and suppress his impulses, he couldn't afford to fail his lord for anything in the world, and that included that he shouldn't kill the specimen unless necessary.

Being a sapient being, the demon spoke to the human.

"How did you got the brand? " Demiurgus asked to Casca.

She looked at him and started babbling.

"Ah ahhhaa hsssss."

The eyeglass demon allowed himself to bow his head.

"You waste your time, Demiurgus." Ainz said, calling the demon's attention. "She cannot speak, her mind is fragmented."

Demiurgus nodded.

"As expected of Lord Ainz, in just a few seconds he was able to discover what was happening to this human."

Ainz made a somewhat nervous acceptance sound. As usual when he did something that was transcendental to NPCs. But he was actually thinking about his options and causes for the girl's condition.

_*Well, I had seen similar cases on television, they were caused by a kind of trauma*_ thought the Japanese trapped in the body of the Undead. He rested his glare on the demon and he perked up when he noticed it before saying. "Demiurgus, I want you to see if you can heal her mind, perhaps she could tell us how she got it, in addition to other information."

He could easily notice that the features of the human were not of the natives of the kingdom, perhaps they are from other lands and over time, these became part of the Nazarick domain.

Demiurgus nodded the orders again. While the Undead returned the gesture, he noted that Naberal was a little uneasy.

"Is something wrong, Naberal Gamma?" he asked to the black-haired woman dressed as a maid.

"Lord Ainz. I've been thinking that in this state she couldn't defend herself against the consequences of the brand." Naberal said.

This made the Supreme Being think.

"What are you implying?" asked the suited demon.

"Master Demiurgus, I'm implying that she should have a guardian."

Ainz buzzed at the thought of that possibility, seeing the effects of that mark, she could definitely lure demons down to Demiurgus' level. If so, her guardian would have to be very strong if she had made it here alive.

It could even be an Yggsdrasil player.

A malicious glow appeared in the Lord of Nazarick's sockets.

* * *

"Haaaaa ... haaaa ... "

Some of the Adamantine adventure team, Blue Rose, were taking a few breaths as they calmed down after the intense fight, they had had with the Swordsman Ng against all that group of enemies.

It is at this time that the aforementioned had sunk his enormous sword in one of the soldiers that were left, killing him definitively. There were about 20 bodies around him, some even cut in half with their insides scattered all over the place and even some in the treetops, he didn't feel tired even after all that.

"Wow." Gagaran said when she saw how the swordsman fought, if it could be called that since his combat style was so ... wild. Obviously, he could notice the technique behind his movements adapted for a sword of those dimensions, but it was somewhat gross compared to Lakyus.

"It's not human." Muttered one of the twins.

"Nop, it's not, it is definitely not human, no _sane_ person could fight that way." Evileye said not caring if she was brusque or rude, and she shook her head before subtly seeing the subject's sword. "And that ... piece of iron is not normal either."

She could feel an aura emerging from the sword itself, something that made her stomach churn from just being around. Not only that was a subtle smell like stagnant blood and hatred that drenched the essence of the sword and its own bearer.

_*This guy is dangerous.*_ He thought.

Lakyus said nothing as she leaned against her sword but subtly listened to her comrades' comments to the point of frowning. I take a few breaths as I subtly watch the man, she fought side by side just moments ago, but now that the danger is over and the circumstances have changed.

Will he be friend or foe?

"That sword of yours is not bad. Who forged it?" she asked Guts as he turned and holstering the **[Dragon Slayer]** on his back.

At the mention, the blonde tensed a bit since it was something extensive to explain and if the possibility that an ancient object like this or superior fell into her hands without being sure of her loyalty, it would be very bad for the kingdom. And as one of the defenders of it, she could not afford that, but also, she couldn't be so blind as to attack someone relatively innocent.

The adventurer raised her face and looked critically at the black-haired man for a few moments before noticing a trickle of blood running down the right side of his neck, the origin of which resided in what appeared to be a wound despite not remembering that he had been injured.

It was a mark, which was bleeding slightly, as if someone had punctured themselves with a sewing needle.

"That's a…complicated question." he replied with a smile hiding his discomfort. "It is a relic; it is so old that the name of its creator slowly vanished from history."

"It is a shame." The swordsman commented. "I would have liked to make a few orders."

Lakyus snorted for a second before a small idea was conceived by his mind to the point of making her smile, this was a way to have a little more security in relation to the man in front of them.

Subtly she took out of her pocket what appeared to be a small crystal that had very strange engravings in a language incomprehensible to anyone trying to read it. It was also very old, it is said that it belonged to the era of the 13 heroes, 200 years ago.

A small crystal that fit perfectly in the palm of the hand that allowed to know the intentions of another person when a little magic was imbued. In combat it has no real use, but it was very useful to know if you were being lied to and to know who you could trust.

It recently came into his hands and he has had few opportunities to use it, but this whole situation seemed like he was crying out for it.

She subtly infused energy into the hidden crystal in a space between her hand and the hilt of her sword before reaching out with her other hand in a friendly gesture towards the swordsman.

"Thank you for the help."

Guts looked for a few moments at the young woman's hand since not many times he received compliments or even a 'thank you', all that happened in his path were tragedies and hardships, therefore he doubts for a few moments before extending his hand.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

It was at that moment that everything around Lakyus turned black.

* * *

At the moment of opening her eyes she found herself in a space surrounded by a thick fog, this had never happened to her, the spell is supposed to allow her to feel the intentions of the person she touched, but this was something totally different.

They had brought her here.

For a moment she thought that Guts had dragged her into this space away from her body, but it was almost impossible that she could do it without an extremely powerful spell from the time of the heroes and she had never heard of a spell as such, can it even be a spell?

"Who's there?" Lakyus shout after hearing something in the shadows, which would be ridiculous.

But with every sound she heard, she was convinced that there was something in the shadows that surrounded her, that this fog she walked through was not normal, not even the growing foul smell that began to emanate from the ground itself.

She began to move forward unsure of where to go, with each step of the sound of chains echoing in the depths along with the barking of a very large and angry dog. The terrain was becoming increasingly difficult to cut as it became slightly sticky with something thicker than water.

Finally, the adventurer's calm began to falter as it seemed that this place had no end to the point that she felt as if she had walked for hours without making any progress while around her the barking had been changed by an incessant gasp with even more pealing. fast from the chains.

Something was chasing her.

In the distance she saw something like a red light coming from a strange mark in the sky, the **[Mark of Sacrifice]**. Without hesitation she began to run towards that source of light that seemed further away with each step he took that seemed more difficult to perform than the previous one.

Fear began to fill her heart as she could feel it, no, she was totally sure that if that thing caught him, she was going to die.

This was not an adventure as she had desired, this was a **NIGHTMARE**.

She ran and ran until she found that the ground was too complicated to traverse, the strange liquid that at first could barely moisten the ground now reached her waist making him unable to take another step without putting all her efforts into it.

Before taking the last step, she tripped over something that almost made her fall but managed to compose herself in time, not without first touching the liquid with her hands, due to the darkness that surrounded her, she was not sure what it was until she managed to feel the warmth of it in its own flesh, blood.

"Ahhhh ... "

Lakyus gasped as she understood what everything around her was, more blood than he had ever seen collected in a lifetime. He could barely stand the urge to vomit since with his hand to his mouth he managed to force the bile back into him.

**Ploop**

Something began to bubble around her.

The sound of the chains and the gasps stopped too.

A decapitated head emerged from the depths of the sea of blood with the mark of the sacrifice engraved on its forehead, the head showed that it was still alive since you could see the spasms it produced.

First, they were one, then four, the twenty and so on until everything around them was filled with the same heads. While in the background there was a silhouette of a profane scene that only a silhouette of what appeared to be ... an eclipse was noticed.

**AHHHHHHHHHHH.**

The adventurer could not stand it anymore and she screamed so loudly that it almost ripped her vocal cords as she began to kick in any direction to get out of that place, no matter how hard she tried to go back down the same path the journey did not become easier, everything was exactly same.

And so, it went on and on until finally it was completely petrified since she could see something in the distance.

Two larges, elongated red eyes along with the sound of chains accompanied by gigantic white teeth with a quantity that she could not even count.

This figure slowly advanced out of the shadows, showing itself as a gigantic dog with fur so dark that it was almost confused with the shadows themselves, making a sound of jingles by the chains that made every effort to keep him restricted and failing at everything.

Something snapped inside her, her heart was totally dominated by fear.

She surrendered to _**[The Beast of Darkness].**_

And as such he roared claiming his own.

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

* * *

All the members of Blue Rose stared expectantly at what had happened to their leader as they recognized the tactic she was going to use to find out about this strange individual, normally a second was more than enough to know about the person, but here….

"Lakyus?" Garagan called.

But for fear of the adventurers they saw how their leader began to tremble subtly before doing it uncontrollably to such an extent that her legs could not hold her nor could he hold his breakfast when he expelled everything through her mouth.

"Blueeeg!"

This was enough for the rest of her companions to come to her aid while Gagaran and Evileye for their part prepared to repel this character even if it was to undertake a retreat since they were not sure If they could compete with his strength.

"Is this how you treat your allies?" Gagaran asked rhetorically with her war hammer raised.

Evileye said nothing but agreed with her friend, two magic circles appeared in her hands.

But Guts had not even flinched when they raised their weapons against him, he could not blame them even though he did not fully understand what had happened to their leader who simply collapsed in front of him. But, despite that, he took his hand to the knob of the Dragon Slayer feeling his steel that would soon taste blood again for reasons beyond his understanding.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Lakyus making an effort to get back to her feet using her sword as a support and even wiping the vomit from the corner of his mouth. Finally, when she managed to stand up, she looked hard at the man who was a few meters from her as a drop of sweat ran down her right temple.

This devolved the gaze with only one eye without showing any kind of emotion.

The adventurer raised her right hand and pointed in one direction.

"The nearest village is in that direction; there you may be able to find more information."

Guts interspersed glances between Blue Rose and the direction they pointed at him, after a few seconds he began to walk towards it.

"We hope we don't see each other again." Lakyus said.

"Same. Sadly; the way the world works, is often disappointing. _We might clash once again_" The dark-haired murmured.

With those last words the swordsman moved away from the group of adventurers without looking back, he could feel the piercing glare each member of that team was giving to him. Until the deep evergreen color of the forest slowly made Gut's imposing figure disappear from the scene.

When he was far enough away, all the adventurers looked at their leader with a mixture of expectation and concern since they had practically begged her to get away from them, but when they saw her squeeze the handle of her sword so hard that her knuckles turned white they were unable to speak.

"Lakyus... "

"He is not our enemy." The blonde said regretfully before setting her sights on Kilineiram. "And even if it were, the shadows surrounding him are… **so deep.**"

She tightened the arm with which she held her sword with her free arm in a comforting gesture as if she tried that with that simple hug, she could drive away the darkness and cold that she felt.

"And even if he were, he is not someone we can face."

Back with the black swordsman, he had walked in the direction Lakyus had indicated, he could not be sure if it was a trap, but if that was the case, he would ask his attackers where the nearest village was.

With the passage of minutes, I discard the idea of a possible attack, since I could see in the distance the strip of the forest where it ended.

Near the end he was also able to see a dirt road with fairly deep markings indicating that it was traveled, which in turn indicated that he had not been lied to. Mien after approached the final floor a branch of a tree fallen on the floor and is produce small crack.

Guts felt like something began to shake in one of his pockets, it is not as if he cared since on many occasions it was more of a nuisance despite being his only company.

"Yaaaawn." Muttered a little blue-haired humanoid coming out of one of the many pockets the Black Swordsman had.

"So, you are still alive." He Guts watching askance at the small being.

He blinked a little as he removed the last traces of sleep and using the wings on his back he began to fly alongside the swordsman, releasing a light dust with each flutter.

_"Yes, what happened? Is the party over?"_ asked Puck before scratching his head. _"That noise woke me up, did you fight or something?"_

Guts kept his face stoic as inside he wondered how he hadn't awakened if he had used the cannon on his arm just a few hours ago.

"You could say that." It was Guts' comment to the elf as they both hit the road.

When he emerged from the forest, he saw a combination of plain and more forest. Looking to his right, he saw in the distance what appeared to be a wall made of logs, indicating that this was the nearest village, perhaps an hour or two of walking without stopping.

He was somewhat pleased to see civilization, with some luck here was a soldier's post or something similar where he could ask for information about Casca's whereabouts.

The sound of someone stepping on some plants and breathing called his attention to the point of forcing him to look in that direction preparing for the worst only to meet a child.

"Excuse me, and it's that an elf?" asked a young voice, almost a child.

Guts turned to see an orange-haired young man with bangs that covered his blue eyes, he was dressed in simple clothes along with a leather apron and a basket tied behind his back where you could see a large number of plants of different types.

The black-haired eye scanned the young man, he became a little nervous about that, finally the older man asked.

"You can see him?" Guts asked.

It was well known to both of them that normal people who did not believe or were practitioners of magic or spirits, could not see them. But here we have any young man asking as if the existence of a magical being like an Elf was normal.

"Why couldn't I?" Asked the young man before realizing something. "Ah, excuse me, I have not introduced myself, I am Nfirea Bareare."

"Guts" was his simple and curt reply, there was no danger that someone from here knew his name, he doubted that someone would know him.

Soon the swordsman felt Puck reach out to tell him something.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, since we got here, I could feel more magic in the air, maybe that's why he can see me."

The swordsman edited just seconds before offering an answer to the elf.

"That means that there may be wizards, witches, possibly summoners and eventually ... **[Apostles]**." He said knowing that some might serve The Hand of God. "Guess, have to be more careful from now on."

"Excuse me ... "

Nfirea quickly regretted asking when the swordsman looked at him hard with his one eye.

"You know where the Adventurers' Guild is, do you?" Guts asked hoping to have one in this town.

He replied with some nervousness.

"There is one in the city of E-Rantel, half a day on foot, more or less." Then the young man pointed to the opposite direction which was found aba the village. "In that direction and then following the signs."

Guts looked at the young man and gave him a nod of thanks and started walking towards the capital.

Bareare blinked several times as I understood that this person was going to walk there, which was not a good idea, it would take a long time and it was dangerous for those who did not have a minimum of protection or strength to protect themselves.

So contrary to common sense, the orange-haired young man spoke again.

"If you want, I can take you to the city with a greater Guild." He said making the swordsman stop. "I am going to the Capital for a request for potions that they made me, I just have to leave these plants in the nearby town and pick up the cargo."

Guts was thinking of the possibilities, but Puck was faster than them so he spoke first.

"We accept, could you give us more information about our environment."

From the first moment Guts met Puck, he saw him as a nuisance. But over time she saw it as ... something else.

Puck took care of his wounds and before Casca was lost, the elf was in charge of taking care of her as much as his limitations allowed him. Puck was that little voice that helped Guts and sometimes said something that could be useful.

It was like his conscience.

"Okay." The swordsman finally said.

Nfirea smiled and nodded as he guided the swordsman towards the village.

"It's over here."

Neither said anything at the moment, the young man was very nervous to ask anything and Guts was not at all talkative.

But the Black Swordsman's attention was focused when he saw a group of green-skinned humanoids with a team of soldiers standing at the door entrance.

Guts prepared to remove them. But before he could do any hostile act, the orange-haired youth ran up and saluted the troop leader.

"Jugem-san." The boy said waving to the Goblin.

He returned the greeting in a way that indicated that they knew each other.

"It is good to see that you are finished." Said this in perfect human dialect. "Did you get the plant you were looking for?"

Nfirea nodded and showed his basket with said plant.

"Is the cart ready? he asked.

"Everything's on spot, except for you of course." The goblin replied before noticing the figure that was near them.

Immediately, he and the other two who accompanied him took on a harsher expression.

"He is Guts-san, I'm escorting him to the capital." The young man said alternating glances before going to the village, where his cart was, but not without leaving when he pleaded. "Don't cause any trouble."

But we could not be sure to whom the appeal was addressed.

The young man barely left; the goblins wasted no time in demonstrating their discomfort at the presence of the swordsman as they gathered looking at the visitor with a bad face.

"You smell like a septic pic for corpses." Said the goblin leader without any touch, although that comment was a complete indictment.

The goblins themselves were already careful when Ainz's redheaded maid walked the town with a unique freedom, they knew that she hid something like her true strength as well as her intentions.

But this guy did not make any effort. He **SCREAMS **bad news

The stench of death followed, a chilling aura surrounded him and his piercing gaze was simply intimidating.

And as if that were not enough, that sword and that armor ... just raised the hairs on the nape of whoever could appreciate it.

"I don't like that." The goblin thought as a bead of sweat ran down his right hundred.

Guts kept looking at them with a stoic expression, this situation seemed ... curious. That these little beings are living in a village together with humans as if they were part of it, being more civilized than many people he knew.

But for everyone's luck and relief, the orange-haired young man arrived with a cart drawn by a horse, full of medicinal plants and potions.

"I hope you don't mind going in the back sit." Said Nfirea.

Guts did not respond as he climbed onto the cart, it creaked a bit from the weight change, but still held firm.

"Go on." It was the only thing Guts told the accommodated in the carriage before he should depart.

* * *

**Devil: AND CORT**

**Well that's it for now I hope you liked it and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

**The Spanish version is more advanced, but it has several errors that I am correcting for you.**

**Although there are things that take me out of my sleeve as an AS, to be able to make the story interesting or to have some coherence.**

**I beg your pardon for those but it is for the plot.**

**See you next time.**

**GIVE FAVS AND LEAVE REVIEW**  
**FOLLOW US AND FOLLOW US**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
